killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
Maya Fallegeros is a female character originally introduced in the 1996 arcade game Killer Instinct 2. An Amazonian warrior-queen hailing from the South American rain forest, she has become the leader of a secretive cabal of monster hunters known as the Night Guard. Maya made her second debut as a playable character in the Season Two of Killer Instinct (2013), and was the first of the original KI2 cast to be reintroduced to the KI franchise after twenty years. Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Maya is a South American Amazon with blonde hair, who wears leopard-skin gloves, grieves, skirt, and a bra, and has several pouches on her thighs. She also wears a bejeweled silver circlet on her forehead. Maya's appearance had a major overhaul for Killer Instinct 2013. She no longer wears her leopard-skin clothing, and instead dons an Incan-style golden armor set consisting of a chest piece, shoulder guards, gauntlets, greaves, and boots. Maya has become noticeably taller in stature, her skin tone is slightly darker than before, and her hair is now longer; worn in tightly woven braids down her back. She also features a distinct scar or tattoo running up her left leg, the significance of which has yet to be revealed. Killer Instinct 2 Story Made queen of the land of Amazonia after her part in banishing the dark lord Gargos. Cast out by her tribe as Gargos returns, Maya must vanquish him to regain her throne. Extended Story The return of the tyrannical Gargos to the ancient world is welcomed by few. Among his foremost adversaries are the Amazons of the great jungle, whose recently-crowned Queen, Maya, earned great respect for her part in the original banishment of the demonic warlords. Now that one of them has returned to lay his curse on the world, Maya's tribes folk cast her from the realm. Until the threat is permanently dealt with, she is forbidden to return. Stage: Jungle Moveset *Mantis:Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Savage Blades: Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Flip Kick: Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *Air Mantis: (In Air) Forward, Back, Fierce Punch Opener *Jungle Leap: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Savage Leap: Back, Forward, Quick Kick Opener *Cobra Bite: Back, Forward, Quick Punch *Air Double: Forward, Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves: *Combo Breaker: Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Punch *Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch Super Moves: *Super Flip Kick: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Savage Blades: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Jungle Leap: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials: *End Special 1: Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 4: Back, Forward, Quick Kick, Quick Kick *End Special 5: Forward, Back, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Endings Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. Triumphant, Maya returns home on her own to the jungle realm of Amazonia. The enchantments of the queen keep the tribe well defended, and although lonely, she rules well. Don't Kill Tusk Maya saves her home land from Gargos. Life in the rain forest can proceed as normal. The threat has been destroyed, and Maya has earned a new admirer she quite takes a fancy to. The two are soon married, and with the protection of Maya's goddess, their reign is a long and peaceful one. Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Maya was the 2nd character to be released for Season Two of Killer Instinct 2013, and became the first of the original Killer Instinct 2 cast to make a return to the KI series. 'Story' A headstrong warrior with a will of steel, in battle Maya can always be found on the front lines charging in with her daggers, Temperance and Vengeance. When Ultratech raids the hidden temple of her order and starts to loot the dangerous artifacts that were sealed within, Maya takes up the golden daggers known as Temperance and Vengeance, the ancient blades of the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra, and sets out to destroy the horrors Ultratech again unleashed unto the world. 'Extended Story ' "Temperance and Vengeance": '''A member of a secretive and ancient clan of monster hunters called the Night Guard, Maya Fallegeros has lived her entire life with the knowledge that the world is a much scarier place than most will ever see. While humans believe themselves to have grown beyond childish boogeymen and creatures of myth, Maya and her order know that they indeed exist, and travel the globe to hunt and eliminate these threats as they attempt to prey on humanity. Maya and her twin sister Mira grew up in the Guard’s timeworn citadel in the Andes—the only home they’d ever known. They listened with rapt attention to the stories of adventure and intrigue from the Guard’s members after they had returned from their missions. They learned that monsters wear many faces…sometimes even human ones. Both girls loved the honeycomb of maze-like passages below the temples, and spent countless hours exploring them, much to the chagrin of their father and the rest of the order, who repeatedly warned them of the dangers of the many arcane items and antiquities kept deep in the dark places below the headquarters. Maya became fascinated by a certain set of golden daggers uncovered in the vaults after the destruction and immolation of the horror—the sorcerer Kan-Ra—who once ruled the Andean citadel. When they were of appropriate age, the sisters apprenticed with other Night Guard members on hunts, eventually maturing into capable agents of the order. The young women worked well together, and Maya and Mira became one of the Guard’s best duos, travelling the world and hunting evil wherever it reared its many ugly heads. While tracking down an age-old evil in vaults deep within the Siberian Mountains, Mira was forced to sacrifice herself to save her sister. In the days and years that followed Maya’s recovery from that mission, she became increasingly enraged at her failure to protect her beloved sister, resulting in poorly executed missions that exposed her and the Guard to the public. This carelessness eventually drew the attention of ARIA—the artificial mind running Ultratech. Under ARIA’s orders (and led by the fiery plasma creature known as Cinder), an Ultratech army stormed the citadel to raid the Night Guard’s headquarters for its secrets. During this battle, the sorcerer Kan-Ra was accidentally released from a vault where he’d been imprisoned for centuries. Kan-Ra escaped with a collection of tomes documenting an ancient battle with an entity known as a “Shadow Lord.” Maya, wielding the set of forbidden daggers, was the only order member to emerge from the conflict alive. Her order decimated and multiple evil forces freed once again, she set out to first recapture the sorcerer and bring Ultratech to justice for the murders of the Guard’s members. Maya finally faced down Kan-Ra, defeating him and discovering his recent manipulations of dimensions through powerful portals. Peering into this other plane, Maya was touched by the Astral entities there, gaining insight into the nefarious plans of a malevolent being called Gargos…but with no clear idea as to how this mighty creature could be thwarted. She then recruited a number of the heroes in order to plan how best to act against these two growing threats when Ultratech attacked yet again, bent on wiping out the heroes before they could move against the sinister megacorporation. But right before killing Maya and her comrades ARIA withdrew her forces as a new and potentially apocalyptic threat suddenly appeared on the Earth—a demonic force led by Gargos: the master of the Shadow Lords. In the few moments during which Maya is separated from her golden daggers Temperance and Vengeance, a perhaps clearer mind forces her to wonder if she is gaining mastery over their magicks, or if the magicks are gaining mastery over her. Is she losing access to the daggers’ most powerful techniques, or are those techniques transforming into something greater? '''Stage: City of Dawn (Similarity of Jungle (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, lightning starts to strike at the Mayan temples and the dam which cause them to explodes leaving them to ruins. 'Moveset' Command Attacks *Air Mantis *Axe Kick *Axe Kick Fakeout *Dagger Pickup *Savage Strikes *Hunter Dash *Back Dash *Throw Forward *Throw Backward Shadow Attacks *Shadow Spirit Slicer *Shadow Tumble Kick *Shadow Leap Kick Special Moves *Tumble Kick *Leap Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Enmity Strike Combo Openers *Tumble Kick *Axe Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Enmity Strike *Shadow Spirit Slicer *Shadow Tumble Kick Combo Linkers *Tumble Kick *Leap Kick *Temperance Strike *Vengeance Strike *Shadow Leap Kick *Shadow Tumble Kick Combo Enders *Spirit Strike Ender *Tumble Kick Ender *Leap Kick Ender Finishers Ultra Combo: 41 Hits Dagger Information - Maya possesses two daggers, a light-based one known as Temperance and a shadow-based one called Vengeance. She can throw either of these daggers even in combos. However these daggers, when thrown, will not immediately return to her. If an opponent blocks or gets hit by one of her daggers, it will bounce off to which Maya can catch them. However, if she is too far away or she misses completely, she will have to manually pick them back up. If she is in a mirror match, these daggers will be marked with an icon showing who it belongs to. The daggers will return to her during her Ultra Combo. *Missing Daggers- If Maya is missing a dagger, that button will trigger a kick of the same strength. *Charging The Blades- Earn magical charges by forcing your opponent to block individual dagger strikes. Use Enmity Strike to spend all available charges. *Temperance Charge 1- Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds ricochet ability to the projectile. *Temperance Charge 2-Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds homing ability to the projectile. *Vengeance Charge 1- Spent when using Enmity Strike. Adds durability to the projectile (can pass through and destroy other projectiles). *Vengeance Charge 2- Spent when using Enmity Strike. Projectile becomes invulnerable. Combo Trait '''- Dagger Linkers: If she is close enough in the combo, Maya can throw a dagger as a linker. '''Instinct Mode: Possession Rite: Both daggers will always return to Maya no matter where she is and even if they were already on the ground when she activates Instinct. Trivia: Her music is basically her remixed classic theme, "Jungle". Quotes Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Maya.jpg Maya-stand.gif Kimvmaya.jpg ki2_maya_mov.jpg maya-ki2-action.jpg mayashot3.jpg Mayaending1-1.jpg|Maya's Ending (1a) Mayaending1-2.jpg|Maya's Ending (1b) Mayaending2-1.png|Maya's Ending (2a) Mayaending2-2.jpg|Maya's Ending (2b) Killer Instinct (Xbox One) Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One).jpg|Maya (Killer Instinct Xbox One) Maya retro costume.png|Maya's Retro Costume. 15_maya.jpg|New & Old City of Dawn.jpg|City of Dawn image.jpg|Maya is Coming to Killer Instinct Season 2 Maya Screenshot 1.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 1 Maya Screenshot 2.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 2 Maya Screenshot 3.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 3 Maya Screenshot 4.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 4 Maya Screenshot 5.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 5 Maya Screenshot 6.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 6 Maya Screenshot 7.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 7 Maya Screenshot 8.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Screenshot 8 Maya Season 2.png|Maya in Season 2 Debut TJ,Maya and all the Season 2.png|TJ Combo, Maya and all the Season 2 characters. Maya - City of Dawn.png|Maya's City of Dawn Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 1.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 2.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 3.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 4.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 5.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 6.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 7.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Maya Loading Screen 8.png|Maya's Story Mode Loading Screen 8 ChEQHexUcAQ2WJH.jpg|Unhappy Siblings Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters